The love we share: Maternal Instincts
by demando
Summary: The fourth installment of my series. Will and her mother take the time to understand her bonds.


All credit goes to Disney Studios. Just using them for my own use.

Read, review and enjoy. All opinions are welcomed.

Special thanks to all who have read my stories up to this point. You've all been very supportive, and your reviews are good. Anyways, _The love we share _series will take a hard right turn, and rather than focusing on Cornelia / Irma, it will focus on various other yuri couples from the show. Hope you like them.

**The love we share: Maternal Instinct**

Will swung her sport bag, flinging it on the couch, stretching her arms in relief. Her hair smelled faintly of chlorine and still wet from the swimming session. Her body felt relaxed. In some way, she felt like floating. Swimming always gave her that sensation.

Her home was quiet. Checking her watch, she assessed that her mother would be back from office in about half an hour. And with Dean still away on a training course, her family seemed almost back to normal.

Almost.

Her mother's marriage had almost been a too big a bridge to gap. After all, your single mom marrying you own teacher wasn't something that teenagers would want to flaunt. But then again, her own mother's happiness was more important than gossips. And she did felt in a certain way fulfilled. She had lived without a father for most of her life. And the last months had shown what her father was really like.

A male figure felt foreign. An alien one. In her hive of femininity, a father figure seemed out of place to say the least. Still, things were back on track. And that was all that mattered.

Entering the kitchen, she picked a tin of coke. It wasn't cool, but a drink was welcomed after swimming. She gulped the drink without pause, and then slammed the tin onto the table with a loud burp. _There! Now I'm manly myself! _The gesture felt symbolic, but appropriate. In a way, she had been the man of the house. Now, a man deprived of her authority.

Or more likely, the authority she never had.

_Damn teenage years._

She climbed up the stairs to her parent's bedroom. Creaking the door open, she looked to the cradle in the corner. The small creature within it was sound asleep. With tiptoe steps, Will walked next to it. The small baby looked delightfully cute. Will's arms reached in, arranging the blanket, careful not to wake him up. With the exception of two or three incoherent sounds, the baby remained asleep.

Will smiled, and then walked out. She was tired, and by this point, a bed seemed like the optimal choice. She fell backwards, welcoming the cushy impact of the mattress. Through her eyelids, the ceiling looked distant.

So distant.

Distant enough for a dream to fit inside.

Or for a new life to be born in it.

** 0**

The first thought that reached her mind was: _I need a new alarm clock. _Then, as her mind began to adjust to the confines of reality, she recognized the source of the sound.

_Damn it, how does mum deal with it, _groaned Will to herself, as she dashed to her parent's bedroom. Sure enough, her brother was the source of the screaming. Will picked up the bundle, desperately racking her brain as to how to make him stop. She tried rocking him in her arms, but for a few brief stops, he just kept going.

"Come on Willie, I'm not mom. And I really have no clue what to do here."

The baby replied with a series of gurgles, followed by what seemed like a giggle. _Why do I get the idea he's doing this on purpose, _groaned Will to herself. _Okay, then let's do it systematically._

She opened up his diaper. Thankfully the problem wasn't there. The baby had somewhat settled down now, but he was still agitated, wiggling his arms in the air.

"You hungry, little brother?"

The stream of sounds was as baffling as before. _Well, it's worth the shot, _decided Will, heading for the kitchen. Searching through the shelves, she found what she needed. A bottle and a box of baby formula. It took several minutes to figure out the instructions, and another five to finish the mix.

"Okay, now I'm supposed to check the temperature."

Remembering her mother, she squirted a few drops on her wrist, and then waited. After the second and third try, she decided that the formula had reached room temperature.

She returned back to her parent's bedroom, bottle in hand. She picked up William, resting his head against her left arm, and with the right, she maneuvered the bottle towards his mouth. His lips received the rubber tip, eagerly sucking the goodness that flowed from it. Will shifted her position, raising her arm a little, to give the baby a more comfortable position. A small trickle of formula ran down his mouth, and she cleaned it with a tissue.

They remained like this for about a minute. _Guess this is how dad must feel, _she pondered in silence. _Not a real mother, but I do make a damn good substitute one._

And then, things went wrong.

The baby pushed the pacifier from his mouth, and resumed his shrieking protests. Will yelped, trying to hold the baby still in her lap, while at the same time attempting to check the temperature of the bottle. Sadly, all she managed to do was to waste some of the content onto her sleeve.

"Come on, stop it!" she cried out, only before realizing her mistake.

The baby cried out again, knocking the bottle from her hand, spilling some of the content on her sleeve. Will held the child closer to her chest, trying desperately to keep her calm. William's small arms caressed her face, the grabbed her t-shirt, gently tugging it.

"What is it?" she asked in a whispered tone.

The baby continued to tug on the clothing. His crying was dying down, much to her relief. Will tried to remove his arm from her clothing, but the child persisted. The guardian looked down at her brother. His lips were still moving into a sucking motion. She extended the bottle to him, but he pushed it aside with a cry. The baby's small hand gripped her finger, his lips continuing their motion. Will felt her heart warm. It wasn't a matter of hunger. At least not one of the body.

He wanted the attention of a mother.

For a second time, she settled the body in her lap, and pulled her t-shirt over her head. Her body felt like it was on automatic. Instincts as old as time itself were driving her. The cries of the child demanded attention. And while she was far from being a mother, she did have what was required. She was a female. A mother in the making. A mother and a sister at the same time.

Reaching back, she unhooked her bra, letting it slide onto the bed. With a gulp, she raised the baby to her very modest chest, until his mouth was close to her nipple. The baby let out something that Will could only hope was a sound of joy. Her nipple had vanished into his mouth, his eyes closed.

_God, I'm such a freak, _pondered the redhead, as she held her brother in her embrace. She felt a tickling sensation around her aureole, and at the same time, what she could only describe as an electrical charge at the base of her spine. The child's saliva was running down her breast, and each time his gums would give a squeeze, the electrical shock would come back anew.

_Wilhelmina and William. Even our names are alike. _

The thought crossed her mind. Nothing special, just another electrical process. One from the brain. And the very same brain made the decision that it would be in her best interest to close her eyes. Words like _family, father, mother, life, maternity, _came in her head, each of them impulses. And at that point it mattered not where they came from. All that mattered was her position. Not the position of daughter or older sister, but the position of mother. Even if only as a substitute.

She looked down at her breast, then at the nursing child. As strange as the moment may have been, it managed to blend two stages of her existence. And with each second, the roles faded and shifted.

She was no longer a daughter.

She was a mother.

To herself, and for Susan, her _only _daughter.

She closed her eyes. The Heart of Kandrakar pulsed inside her, absorbing all the new energy that was being created. The light that she generated felt foreign to her. Holding the baby, she whispered to herself in an imaginary and still very real voice.

_William, I'm here for you. And you can trust me. You can always trust me. I love you, little brother. Because we share the same blood, and the same name. William, William…Will…Will…_

"Will!"

She opened her eyes, noticing her mother standing in the door, both hands holding a grocery bag. Will's face exploded into a crimson mist, trying desperately to set the baby down, and at the same time to cover herself.

"Mom, I can explain…I…or at least I think I can explain."

"Well, I'm listening." Replied the older woman, walking towards the bed.

She picked up the now sleeping baby, settling him back into his cradle. By now, Will had managed to get her t-shirt back on. The bra still remained discarded. Her mother sat down next to her. The Heart guardian had no words to say.

"Will, care to explain?"

"Well", she began, "I came home. Then I went to sleep, and I woke up. He was crying. So I prepared a formula, and…I mean, I gave it to him, but he still cried. So I figured he probably needed something else, like…I don't know…"

"A mother." Completed Susan.

"Yeah, a mother."

The conversation remained suspended in mid-thought.

"I thought, you know, that I could be more than just his big sis. That I could be something like, you know…"

"A second mom?"

Will's eyes snapped up. Her mother had always read her like an open book. And today was no exception. The woman's arms embraced her, followed by a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Baby, you'll be a mother in due time. But until then, you're still my darling. And for William, his big sister."

"Can't I be both? After all, I'm your daughter and his sister at the same time."

"You'll always be that. And I want you to know one thing Will sweetie: no matter how much I love Dean, a child from a second marriage won't make any difference for me."

She took Will's hand and placed it on her chest.

"You remain my special Will. Forever tied to me."

Will's hand remained on her mother's chest, her head leaning against her neck. She felt her mother's warmth pulsing through her cheek. In her palm, her beating heart counted each stroke as a clock would it's seconds.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore." She murmured.

All the responsibilities she held flooded into her mind. She held the fate of worlds. Anything beyond that, felt like a distant memory.

"I know sweetie. But in a far-away corner of my heart, you're still the child I used to hold."

Will looked up, her left cheek stained by a lone tear. It was indeed what she desired. To return back to that one spot, where all the burdens were gone. Where there was only one: one body, hers and her mothers.

Unconsciously, Susan lifted her blouse. Will's hand fell limp in her mother's lap, watching with mesmerized eyes. Her mother unclipped her bra, exposing her chest. Will remained focused on what she was seeing. No words left her lips. Her tears had dried up.

As in a trance, she raised her hand, letting her palm rest on her chest. The nipple felt hard under her touch, and the fleshy orb looked heavy with all the milk in it. Will lowered her head, taking the nipple in her mouth.

"Easy sweetie, you've got teeth. Try to use your lips only." Explained Susan, stroking her hair.

Will took the advice, and applied pressure only with her lips. Remembering the movements her brother had done, she tried to replicate that. The taste of her mother's skin felt salty, yet that was the least of her concerns. Gently applying pressure, both with her lips and her right hand, a warm stream flowed into her mouth. The first time she had experienced her mother's milk, the best her mind could process was that it tasted no different than what she had for breakfast. She allowed the stream to flow down her throat. It felt filling and, well, there were some things that even she had to admit, were best left into the realm of spiritual emotion.

Looking up, she noticed her mother's look. Her head was slightly tilted back, her eyes half-closed. With each movement of her lips, Will felt the tension in her mother's body leaving. Flowing out, along with the stream of milk.

"I love you sweetie." She murmured, running her fingers along her daughter's arms.

Will continued her silent activity. For a second time that day, she felt the Heart of Kandrakar beating inside her. Taking in all the tension. Gently, she let her teeth bite down on the nipple, forcing a gasp from her mother's lips. Not one of pain, but one of delight. She felt her mother's hands switching from her arms to her chest, gently giving her small mounds the same treatment she was. With her eyes shut, Will grabbed her mother's other breast, pressing the nipple between her index and thumb. She felt something pour between them, and she assumed it had to be milk. She let it flow. It didn't matter, as long as her mother felt good.

Besides, the point of no return was a million miles ago.

Susan let out a sharp gasp, pressing her daughter harder against her chest. Will coughed, as some of the milk spilled from the edges of her mouth. At the same time, her free hand was still giving her left breast the same treatment it had begun. By this point, Will was desperate to remove her t-shirt, but she dared not stop the warm flow that filled her mouth. The Heart was pumping a veritable stream of memories in her head, turning her vision into a glorious display of heaven.

"Mmmmm…mummmm…"

The words were indiscernible. Susan replied with her sly smile, before releasing a groan of relief.

Will removed her mouth from the nipple. A small line of milk was still visible. The two of them stood in an inseparable embrace. Inch by inch, the guardian felt her mouth drawn closer to her mother's. Each inch closer meant an additional memory. Each inch was an extra heartbeat.

Their lips made contact, even though their eyes remained closed. For a second time that day, Will experienced her mother's fluids. She didn't particularly like the taste of saliva, but she didn't find it repulsive either. As in a dream, she heard her mother speak.

"Keep your eyes shut, sweetie."

The kiss broke, and the young girl heard her mother getting up. Before she had time to protest, a material covered her eyes. By the feel, she could tell it was a scarf. Susan's fingers tied a knot in the back, leaving Will helpless in the dark. The girl extended her hands, groping the air before her.

"Mom?"

A pair of all too familiar hands grabbed her fingers, followed by Susan's command to stand up. Will obeyed, remaining stiff, petrified in the dark. All that mattered was the next command she would receive.

No command came. Instead, she felt her mother kneeling down before her, quickly poping the three buttons of her jean shorts. With one pull, the garment was cast aside, leaving Will in only her panties and t-shirt. She felt Susan leaving a trail of kisses along her left leg, going up from her heel to the junction of her legs. Will inhaled sharply, her hands searching in vain for the source of the pleasure.

Then, a third kind of kiss came. This one, on the surface of her panties. The girl cried out, as the woman's tongue ran over the fabric, from the tip of her slit to her bellybutton. She nearly fell over, but her mother's hands steadied her by grasping her butt. A second, then third lick followed, each one forcing Will closer and closer to that delightful edge.

"I love you. With all my heart, I love you." Whispered her mother in her ear.

Will's mouth opened to reply, but the only sound that came was a moan of pleasure, followed by a yelp, as her mother's hand entered her panties. Her caresses were made easy by the wetness that had accumulated there. Susan ran her index along Will's slit, carefully using her finger to tickle the tip of the clitoris. Will tried to do something, anything. She wanted to touch her mother. To return the pleasure she was receiving.

"You're so wonderful down here, sweetie. I'm sure you'll drive the boys crazy."

Two nails pinched her clitoris, making Will's head to snap back, striking her mother's shoulder. The sensation only lasted for a brief moment, then the hand gently slid out from under the fabric. Still in her state of bliss, Will felt those very same hands pulling her panties down her legs.

"Sit down.", whispered Susan in her ear, before giving it a quick lick.

She heard the sound of clothes rushtling, and realized her mother was undressing. Sitting on her naked butt, she felt silly and exposed. Or at least that's how she would have felt under normal circumstances.

"Open your legs, baby."

Will leaned back, resting on her arms, her legs forming a perfect V.

"Lovely. Now sweetie, I want you to do something for me. When I make contact with you, I want you to rub yourself against me."

Will had no idea what that meant. From the darkness of the blindfold, she heard hear mother sitting down close to her. She felt the woman's left leg slide under her left leg, while her right mounted her right one.

"Mom, what are you trying to….whaaaaaaa!"

Something make contact with her sex. And judging by the feel of it, she knew what it was. She felt her mother bucking her hips forward, making their sexes press hard, and at the same time, slide easy due to the moisture. Will groaned in delight, pressing forward herself. Deprived of her sight, all she had to go by was the instructions she was receiving, and the feeling of her body.

"Mom, tell me how to make you feel good!" Will cried out.

"You…always do. Every…single…time." Groaned Susan.

Will pressed her hips harder, feeling her clitoris slide along her mother's clean-shaved slit. With a moan, she began to rub her left breast, trying desperately to hold balance with only one arm. The burning sensation from the friction, as well as her own mental arouse state were beginning to take their toll. She felt her mother's hips increasing their tempo, and she had to abandon her breast massage just to keep from falling over. Their bodies at last had found tempo. It wasn't a race any longer. It was a coordinated movement towards a lone goal. A goal of love.

The guardian's vision had become a field of white, as she rode her mother's sex. With her head tilted up, and mouth agasp, she did all that she wanted to. All that her instincts told her was right and good.

"Mom…I can't…I'm gonna…."

"I know baby. Just wait for me. Wait for mommy!"

She felt Susan's hips increase their tempo, and with one last push, Will screamed her mother's name, as she rode the tidalwave of pleasure, feeling it crash into the cliffs of her sanity. She fell on her back, her mouth open, chest moving up and down like a piston. She sensed her mother leaning over her. Several drops of sweat fell on her already soaked t-shirt, while others landed on the blindfold. One last kiss sealed the encounter. One last token of love.

Will received it without any words. It carried with it the taste of her own body, as well as her mother's. Two hands gently lifted up her head, undoing the makeshift blindfold. Will welcomed her sight with a smile. First, only light. Then, colors. And at last, a shape.

The only shape that really mattered to her.


End file.
